


Your Regular Decorated Emergency

by LabRatsWhore



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Abusive Krane, Bionic Academy, Episode: s03e20 Bionic Houseparty, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, bre writes shit, shit bre writes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Bionic Houseparty. Title is a play on part of the lyrics to Camisado by Panic! At The Disco (You're a regular decorated emergency). S-3/OC, Douglas/OC, Tasha/Donald/Amy, etc. Krane used them for evil, but now that has changed. At least, that was what he hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Post Rise of The Secret Soldiers and Bionic Houseparty/First Day of Bionic Academy; officially post Bionic House Party since it's 11:03 pm on Monday. Like it's not even 12:00 am Tuesday yet. XD but yeah. Some of the songs used include I Just Wanna Run by The Downtown Fiction, and whatever other songs. Oh, and Ellie's last name is Frost since there are two versions of her: the bionic version and then the version where she's the daughter of Marvel's Emma Frost and Magneto.

_I just wanna run, hide it away._  
_Run because they're chasing me down._  
_I just wanna run, throw it away._  
_Run before they're finding me out_  
_I just wanna run._

S-3 was waiting for her. Her. Her as in Ellie (Eleanor) Frost. She was part of the half of the bionic army that Krane kidnapped to make bionic. Of course, he called her S-47. She was beautiful, from her light, icy blue eyes, soft, pale skin and silvery platinum blode hair to even her toes. Since they weren't genetically related it was ok for her to feel the way he felt about her. But he was afraid to tell her how he really felt, and they ultimately were under Krane's control. Plus he was 15, about to be 16 and she was 17 going on 18. If things were different him and Ellie would have grown up together, maybe be high school sweethearts and if everything went the way he wanted to be, they would eventually get married and have their own kids. But things weren't different. S-3 and every other bionic freaking soldier was created or kidnapped and made bionic for evil. Krane's untimate goal was to take over the worled after he destroyed Adam, Bree and Chase, Danny and Breana Davenport.

S-3 never asked for that. It just happened. Victor Krane was an evil, evil man. They never learned why he wanted his revenge, he never told them anything. All he ever did was train them and give them orders. Most of the orders were while they were under the Triton App. Of course they never remembered anything from when they were under the Triton app, but still. I mean, Krane had them break into the Pentagon for crying out loud. S-3 sighing, sitting on the steps of a building a couple blocks away from the Davenport Mansion. He let the tears fall down his cheeks as he glanced down at the hand shaped bruises around his wrists from when grabbed him, throwing him down to the ground.

_Here we go again_  
_We're sick like animals_  
_We play pretend_  
_You're just_  
_A cannibal_  
_And I'm afraid_  
_I won't get out alive_  
_No, I won't sleep tonight_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's that. I don't own I Just Wanna Run By The Downtown Fiction or Animal by Neon Trees, the songs belong to their respective owners. Nor do I own S-3 (I wish I did, just like I want a pet Loki) or Lab Rats as a whole. I do however own Ellie.
> 
> I hope you guys like this though.
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Breana.


	2. Chapter 1: Still Breathing

**Chapter 1:  Still Breathing**

_Time's racing (Please slow down)_   
_I got to find my way out_   
_I'm hopeless (But hoping)_   
_My lungs won't fail me now_   
_'Cause I'm still breathing_

_It's hard to be a man_   
_But I'm doing all I can_   
_I'm ready to give this all I have_   
_I'm ready to be amazed_   
_'Cause I'm standing here alone_   
_Trying to make this life my own_   
_And nothing will keep this heart from beating_   
_I'm still breathing_

S-3 bounced his knee nervously as he sat on the couch. Ellie should have received the signal by now, right? If she was alive... He shook his head. He couldn't think like that. There was still a chance. S-1 was the only one missing so far besides Ellie and a few stragglers who S-3 knew were nearby, they were just nervous about going to a new place and not lost.  "She should be here by now.." S-3 got up from the couch and started pacing. "She can't be dead... she just can't." He sighed as he kept pacing. He pacing began to get repetitive as he paced around the perimeter of the Davenport Mansion's kitchen and living room. 

"Are you alright?" One of the other former soldiers, S-13 asked S-3. She was holding S-27 in her arms. "Ellie still isn't here yet." S-3 told her worriedly. "Maybe she wasn't in range to get your signal somehow?" S-13 suggested, shrugging. S-3 nods, sending out another signal. He was still worried.  _I mean, she can geo-leap. We all can._  S-3 sat down on the couch, watching the door.

Even though he was worried, S-3 must have falling asleep because he woke up to a faint, weak knock on the door.  _Thank you Super Hearing._  He rushed to the door and opened it. "Ellie!" He yelled, glad that she wasn't dead. "S-3.." She whispered weakly before collapsing. S-3's eyes widened as he caught Ellie. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" He panicked. "Ellie, please, please be ok." S-3 pleaded, his dark brown eyes softening. He scooped Ellie up in his arms, running to the lab. "Mr. Davenport! Mr. Douglas!" S-3 yelled frantically. 

"S-3! What happened?" Donald asks. "Ellie came back. But she passed out." Douglas nodded. He gingerly took her and put her in Adam's capsule. He pressed some buttons on the console. S-3 watched nervously. "Is she ok?" He asked, biting his lip. "She has internal bleeding. But the capsule will help heal her better." Douglas told him. "Otherwise, I can go in and cauterize where she is bleed. Cauterize means burning the veins to seal them." He explained, taking Ellie out of the capsule. He took her to the hospital part of the lab. S-3 followed him like a dog, watching a he set Ellie down on the hospital bed and hooking her up to many machines and wires, including an iv. "I'll check on her in half an hour. Come get me if anything happens." Douglas instructed S-3. "I can stay with her?" He asked skeptically. "Of course." Douglas answered, going back to the main lab.

S-3 took one of Ellie's hands. "Ellie. I love you so much. You can't leave me like this." He sighed, a few of his tears falling on Ellie's face. She was still, almost like a statue.  But for now, she was still alive.

_I'll admit I was wrong about everything_   
_Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down_   
_All the fun that we had on your mothers couch,_   
_I don't even wanna think about_

_I'm not strong enough for the both of us_   
_What was I supposed to do_   
_You know I love you_   
_Whoa-oh_

_Please just stay_   
_Stay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That took so long to write because I'm so fucking busy. And I'm still behind on typing things up. Like FUCK.
> 
> Regardless, I hope y'all like this chapter and have a good day/night.
> 
> Xoxo,
> 
> Breana.


End file.
